


Still A Mad Lad

by Zarius



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Copyright, F/M, Foot Massage, Injury, Mallet - Freeform, Spoilers, nikola tesla's night of terror spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22333060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarius/pseuds/Zarius
Summary: The Doctor's left out one important detail as the fam's latest adventure concludes (tag for 12x04)
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Graham O'Brien
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Still A Mad Lad

As the TARDIS took off, Graham took off his bowler hat and gave it a longing look, he knew this would be of the last times he'd be wearing it now that their business with Nikola Tesla had concluded.

"Can I ask you a question Doc?" he asked the whimsical woman at work on the console.

"I'm a fountain of answers, if you ask me nicely, and you always do. What's your query?" The Doctor asked, leaning with both hands on the controls and looking at him with a warm curiosity.

"You remember the last time you took two figures from history on a trip in this thing?"

"Yeah, nice ladies, you'd get on a storm with them" The Doctor said, grabbing a mallet and smashing a loose bolt on her left hand side with it, locking it back in place.

"Yeah well, you wiped their minds didn't you?"

The Doctor let the mallet slip from her hand, it landed rather uncomfortably on her foot.

"Oh sorry Doc, didn't mean to floor your foot with that" Graham said, dashing over to The Doctor to help her hobble onto the TARDIS stairs.

"Oh that smarts, wow. No, don't blame yourself, you're wise to ask that" The Doctor replied, trying to sound coherent as the pain shot through her.

Graham squeezed her hand as she sat down, their eyes locked, and the dismal howls were soon erased and replaced by affectionate laughter.

"You still putting more trust in the lads than you do the ladies?" Graham said.

"Hard to say, this lady thing is a pretty new coat of paint for me, I might still be a tad bit resistant to the ways of the sisterhood"

"Yeah, that was the point" Graham added, laughing.

"I heard what you said to Edison by the way, how I've got first dibs on this ship. Copyright: Her, were your exact words. I like the sound of that, I should start branding everything I create, inscribe a little copyright notice on what I own, have it registered with a galactic firm, non-profit, or, better yet, one that's a bit charitable"

"Don't you have it copyrighted at home Doc?"

"Yeah, in another life I might have" The Doctor spoke, her voice a little softer, the light in her eyes faded and all she could feel within herself was an inner blackness that eclipsed the joy.

Graham sensed how distant she was becoming.

"Well, no worries then, now, let's get that foot sorted; want me to rub it for you?"

The Doctor blushed a little at the gesture, and gulped.

"Thanks Graham, really, but I'll toughen it out" she said.

"There you go Doc, still a mad lad at heart" Graham joked, giving the Doctor a punt on the elbow.

"Yeah, mad as a hatter" The Doctor said with a sigh, her blush still bright red.


End file.
